


Day 273

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [273]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [273]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 273

Thrask settled into Cullen’s office. The Knight Captain had been eager to meet with the Guard Captain about providing specialized training for her city guards in how to combat demons. Cullen had always been good at training despite his young age. Thrask had never asked about his experience in the Ferelden Circle, he could not begin to imagine what it was like and Thrask hoped he never came to understand. Though, unless Meredith was stopped, he feared they all would very soon. 

For today, Thrask was handling the Knight Captain’s administrative duties. Mostly approving shift schedules and library privileges. It was boring work, which was a treat for a Kirkwall templar. Part of the job also included going through incoming mail. Some of it was from citizens complaining of anything that might possibly be magical. One letter caught Thrask's attention. It was from Guillaume de Launcet who was posing a request on behalf of his son Emile. Apparently Emile was working on a research project now that he had passed his Harrowing and needed a research partner. But not just any research partner, he needed Huon, who was currently in solitary confinement. 

Guillaume was offering a donation to help renovate and better secure the Gallows if his son’s needs were met. Thrask and Hugh had been trying to get Huon released since he had been locked away, this might be the leverage they needed. Since the Qunari attack the Chantry had not been funding the templars as much as it used to. Most of the excess funds had been going to support the recovery of the people, but Meredith complained regularly about their failing infrastructure.

When Thrask conveyed Guillaume’s request to the Knight Commander, she reluctantly agreed. She also admitted that if Emile and Huon could unlock the secrets of Golems, it would benefit not only Kirkwall, but all of southern Thedas. 

Thrask decided to release Huon personally. He brought the elf his midday meal and dismissed the guard posted at the cell. Huon barely acknowledged the templar’s presence. The elf didn’t even make a move towards the food until Thrask backed away. 

“Huon,” Thrask whispered in shock, “What have they done to you?”

Thrask had not been allowed near this cell in months. He had tried to have himself or sympathetic templars posted with him but Meredith had caught on and started scheduling the guard rotation personally.

Huon’s robes were frayed and ripped inn places and covered in grime. His hair was ragged and tangled and he moved with short, timid motions. 

Magic was dangerous. Thrask could not deny that. Even the best mages could become abominations with disastrous consequences. But Thrask could not imagine how someone could look at Huon and think that what was being done to him was helping prevent that. If anything they should be working to make mages as comfortable as they possibly could.

“Huon,” Thras said again. “Your imprisonment is over. You can return to the Circle.”

“I hope you can see the irony in that statement,” Huon said. He let out a mirthless laugh, getting shakily to his feet. Thrask wondered how much Huon had atrophied during his time here. When the elf stumbled, Thrask rushed forwards to catch him.

“Come with me,” he said. “We’ll get you a bath and some fresh robes. You’ll be back to your regular self in no time.” Thrask’s words sounded hollow even to himself. 

“Oh templar,” Huon said. “I will never be who I was. I have used this time for self reflection. Mark my words, I will become something different from anything you have seen before.”

Thrask had long ago committed to fighting for mage freedom, to the death if necessary, but when they said things like that, he couldn’t help but wonder if he was making the world a better or worse place.


End file.
